1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector includes a photoelectric conversion device and a number of optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion device includes a circuit board, a number of light emitting modules, a number of light receiving modules, and an optical coupling lens part. The light emitting modules and the light receiving modules are mounted on the circuit board. The optical fibers correspond to and are optically coupled with the light emitting modules and the light receiving modules one-to-one through the optical coupling lens part. The optical coupling lens part includes a number of first converging portions and a number of second converging portions corresponding to the first converging portions. The optical coupling lens is fixedly mounted on the circuit board. The first converging portions are aligned with the light emitting modules and the light receiving modules. The second converging portions are aligned with the optical fibers.
The optical coupling lens part is fixed on the circuit board via dispensing glue at joint between sidewalls of the optical coupling lens part and the circuit board. On the one hand, the glue occupies much extra space of the circuit board. On the other hand, the optical coupling lens part is easily shifted or dropped from the circuit board when in transit because the contact area between the optical coupling lens part and the circuit board is limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector having the photoelectric conversion device, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.